1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an array of electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of the liquid crystal display toward a large-size specification, in order to overcome the issue of viewing angle of large-size display, the wide viewing angle techniques of the liquid crystal display panel also need to continuously progress and advance. For instance, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panel and an advanced MVA (AMVA) liquid crystal display panel are common existing wide viewing angle techniques. The AMVA liquid crystal display panel can effective alleviate the issue of color washout of the MVA liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the AMVA liquid crystal display panel is generally used for high-end display products as the display panel thereof.
In addition to displaying a good quality two-dimensional screen, consumers also prefer high-end display products to be able to provide a high-resolution three-dimensional screen. To increase the resolution of the three-dimensional screen displayed by high-end display products, a special pixel array structure and a special driving method are used for the display panel of high-end display products at the same time to achieve increased resolution of the three-dimensional screen. However, when the display panel of high-end display products is switched to a two-dimensional display mode and an overall low-grayscale screen (i.e., when all of the pixel units of the display panel display the same low brightness) is displayed, abnormal bright/dark lines appear on a specific position of the display panel, thus significantly affecting display quality.